


Greetings from Antiva!

by ramblingfangirl



Series: ZevWarden Week 2017 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abomination, Adoption, Antivan Crows, Dad!Zevran, Day 6: Family, Established Relationship, Letters, Mention of Death, Other, Post Blight, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Suddenly acquiring a child, Whose food is best: a running joke, Zevran being Zevran, Zevran/Warden Week, Zevran/Warden Week 2017, brief sex mention, letter format, mention of prostitution, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl
Summary: "Greetings from Antiva!"Without fail, the Warden-Commander's day is always brightened whenever they receive a letter starting with those words, those letters being the one way they can remain in touch with their love as even the sea itself separates them.But today, the letter they received carries a very unexpected message...a very significant, unexpected message.





	Greetings from Antiva!

_Greetings from Antiva!_

 

Strange isn't it, how the simplest of matters can, oh, so quickly escalate, no?

Ahh, but I suppose that's part of the charm of my dear homeland. One moment you're going on a lovely stroll, plotting how best to murder a Guildmaster and the next... 

Quite like our adventures, If I do say so my sweet. Although, Antiva City does sorely lack the gift that is your lovely presence, even bloodletting brings less joy than it did before. Which does remind me: will you be able to visit soon? I know, I know, you have Warden-Commander business to attend to and so forth, but there are so many places I could take you! There's the Golden Plaza or the Boulevard of the Seas, or we could always spend our time more intimately together. See if we can make up for the lack of dirty Fereldan mud.

But, there is something I should tell you first.

There's been ah, a recent development.

Back when I was a slightly younger Crow, though no less charming and handsome, I met a woman by the name of Tulin. A very revenge driven prostitute who hoped to buy my services with money and sex. I accepted, of course, fulfilled the contract and we parted ways. That was the end of it.

Or so I thought.

See, the woman resurfaced recently, along with a particular rumour that was most intriguing. 

It was quite obviously a trap set by the Crows, they were using them as a lure, but alas I could not help but investigate.

Unfortunately things did not go quite according to plan.

Tulin died in the encounter. Turned into an abomination and started attacking Crows, an action I can more than get behind but the Crows, well...unfortunately they were not unprepared for that possibility.

Not that this protected them from me, mind you. I am still a master assassin, after all.

And now, apparently...a father.

Or rather, I have been since about 9:29 but have only just been informed of that now.

The child...they survived the encounter. I was able to ensure that, despite what happened to their mother.

As of now, they're currently with me. In fact, as I write this, I believe they are trying to wear one of those dashing Antivan Leather boots you kindly gave me as a hat. Good taste, obviously from their father, but perhaps I should inform them that they are supposed to go on their feet, no? 

So...we're parents now! Surprise!

Is that the appropriate thing to say, in this sort of situation?

In truth, I have no idea what I am supposed to do with a child.

The Crows taught many things, including how to manipulate a child to get closer to a target, but raising one? No, for some reason that never came up. 

I hope that this does not bother you, my dear grey warden, but I believe that together, we could still both be ridiculously awesome parents and raise a ridiculously awesome child. They can even spend time in Fereldan, if you so wish, providing they are not subjected to the horror that is your local cuisine.

I would like you to meet them, mi amore.

Not only do I myself miss your wonderous presence and all the little things we did together like getting to rest in your strong arms at night, but our new, suddenly acquired child really is quite the charmer and already the most adorable in all of Thedas.

I think you would both love each other.

I hope you can come soon.

 

_Yours always,_

_Z._

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering: chronologically wise, Tulin was met in 9:28 and had the baby in 9:29. I saw this letter being sent during 9:32 but if you'd rather it earlier or later then that's completely up to interpretation!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
